The present invention generally relates to a swivel support structure for pivotably supporting an electric apparatus such as a television receiver set, a video display, a computer-programmed game display or the like apparatus or console which is desired to be supported for movement leftwards and rightwards and, more particularly, to a remote-controlled, motor-driven swivel support structure.